jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Green eco
Green Eco contains the power of healing and growing things, and as used throughout the series as a means of restoring health - one section of the heart meter in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, two sections of the health meter in Jak II and Jak 3, and more than half of the meter in Jak X: Combat Racing. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Green Eco appears as small floating particles in groups of three or four, or as a large cloud equal to fifty of the smaller particles. Both the small particles and the larger clouds can be found in boxes, or by defeating enemies. On Sentinel Beach and in the Precursor Basin, Green Eco can also be found in vents; stepping into one of them fills Jak's heart meter to maximum capacity. In both Jak II and Jak 3, the main source of Green Eco is the Krimzon Guard Health Packs; however, there are several Green Eco vents found in Southern Haven Forest during Jak 3, albeit only in one mission, and not for restoring health but to kill Dark Eco-infected plants similar to a mission in The Precursor Legacy and in Jak II when 60 units of green eco are needed for Samos to heal some plants in Haven Forest and to be collected also if you take damage you automatically heal one unit of health much like In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy when you collect 50 units of green eco and don't need it then the first and only time this happens is during a side mission at the stadium area near the palace. In Jak X: Combat Racing, Green Eco is scattered throughout the tracks and is used to repair your vehicle. Games The Precursor Legacy The Precursor Legacy Uses In The Precursor Legacy, Green Eco has two main uses: to refill Jak's health, and to heal plants infected with Dark Eco.Samos is the Sage of Green Eco, and he collects it for his experiments using simple canvas bags over Eco Vents located on Sentinel Beach. Locations Green Eco is found in almost every location in the game. It is found in chests, dropped by defeated Lurkers, from vents and simply lying around. One large or fifty small eco clouds restore a unit of health. Green Eco vents however are only found on Sentinel Beach and the Precursor Basin. Jak 2 Green Eco is believed to now be contained in the Health Packs dropped by guards and found in chests. The packs each restore two units of health. The eco is seen in its pure form in an optional challenge in which a large number of small eco clouds must be collected in a time limit. Jak 3 The Health Packs are still present and serve much the same purpose, a jet board challenge using Green Eco to heal Dark Eco infected plants in South Haven Forest. Jak X Uses In Jak X: Combat Racing, Green Eco is used to repair cars. Locations Green Eco is found on every track or venue, during every event. Sphere with a green + sign inside surrounded by a green glow. The Lost Frontier In The Lost Frontier Green Eco is used as fuel for Airships. For Jak, Green Eco is used for additional health, producing shields, and causing platforms composed of Green Eco crystals to appear. Other Uses Though it has not been explicitly stated, it is highly likely that the Green Mod in Jak and Daxter TLF derives from Green Eco. Also, in the first scene if you look at what's spraying out of the holes Daxter shot into the fuel tank, it looks exactly like Green Eco. Keira even stated in the next scene that it's Green Eco fuel. So, clearly Green Eco can be used as fuel. Green Eco vs. Dark Eco It would appear that Green Eco has a limited ability to repair the effects of Dark Eco, as it has been used in the first and third games to combat Dark Eco infections - the first in the Precursor Basin during Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and the second in Southern Haven Forest during Jak 3. It is unknown why Green Eco is able to cure infected plants or destroy Dark Eco experiments, and yet not reverse what was done to Jak during the Dark Warrior Program. It may be because Green Eco has a natural connection to nature and to plants and the amount of Dark Eco pumped into Jak may be at a point where it's irreversible. However, also during TPL; Gol and Maia fire Green Eco Beams into the Dark Eco Silo. This created strange Dark Eco creatures not seen before. This could conclude that Green Eco and Dark Eco are tied just as much as they are opposite. See also * Green Sage Category:Eco